Touches in the Night
by Autumn Skyie
Summary: He had grown used to soft hands caressing him in the night, but what does it mean when tradition suddenly stops? What is Mordred planning?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** He had grown used to soft hands caressing him in the night, but what does it mean when tradition suddenly stops? What is Mordred planning?

**WARNING:** This story contains sexual themes between two males. If you are not comfortable reading this type of story, then kindly go find a story that is more to your liking.

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Merlin do not belong to me. I assume BBC has those rights. However, I do believe that I own the plot. :D

**Author' Note:** I simple adore the series, though did not know that there was fan fiction for it on here. So, this story is dedicated to **KalaKitsune** who introduced me to a new section of this wonderful site. Thank you hun!

_**Now on with the story!**_

* * *

**Touches in the Night**

**Chapter One**

"Emrys…" a haunting voice called softly into the night.

Long nubile fingers deftly explored the planes of his chest, brushing along the outline of his ribcage and taunt stomach, traveling further south… Finally, the hands came to their destination: his aching member. Lightly touched the heated appendage at an agonizingly slow pace, clearly teasing. A soft kiss was pressed to his lips.

"Come for me Emrys…" was whispered hoarsely, and then it was all over.

And like every night since _He_ had left, Merlin woke up to a cold bed and a leaking erection demanding his immediate attention. His lips burned pleasurably, not letting him forget the soft touch… Flashes of the dream came back to him in snippets. Soft hands. Intense blue eyes. Pale skin. A husky laugh… _Mordred_. Always Mordred.

Dreams such as this had come to him each night since the young Druid had fled Camelot four years prior. They had started out rather tame, a kiss on the cheek, the holding of his hand. However, they had slowly progressed as time passed, into something more passionate and consuming…

And so, each night Merlin would awaken and set to work on his little problem, calling out the name of his unseen lover as he came. Falling back into an exhausted sleep afterwards with a smile on his lips. Knowing that they would meet once more the following night…how wrong he was.

* * *

**Duh duh duh!!!**

**Lol, hello everyone! I'm going to try something a little different with this story. I would like ten reviews before I upload the next chapter. :P Ahhh...how evil I am. :D What happens next? You tell me!**

**Also, go check out my poll on my profile!**

**_~Autumn Skyie_**

**p.s. This is my very first Merlin fic, so please be kind, though flames are welcome as long as you explain WHY you feel that way and leave me a way to reply to your message. No one like a coward. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Okay, so my scheme to get more reviews backfired on me. Pouts. They are rather addicting you know. Sighs. Ah well… I couldn't resist writing a new chapter, despite not having reached ten reviews. It was worth a try though... Either way, I hope you all like this chapter. And thank you for tuning in again. :)**

**I have lots of new and old stories, so don't forget to go check them out!**

**Reviews (as always) are LOVED.**

* * *

_Disclaimer and Summary can be found on the first chapter. :P_

* * *

I would like to dedicate this chapter to an anonymous reviewer, **cup of crazy**, who as vulgar as it may sound, though I don't know how else to put it, lost his or her reviewing virginity when they reviewed this story. Thank you **cup of crazy**! It means a lot to me that you or anyone else for that matter would take the time to review my work. So this chapter is for you! =3

* * *

**Where the last chapter ended:**

Dreams such as this had come to him each night since the young Druid had fled Camelot four years prior. They had started out rather tame, a kiss on the cheek, the holding of his hand. However, they had slowly progressed as time passed, into something more passionate and consuming…

And so, each night Merlin would awaken and set to work on his little problem, calling out the name of his unseen lover as he came. Falling back into an exhausted sleep afterwards with a smile on his lips. Knowing that they would meet once more the following night…how wrong he was.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Clean my sword, muck the stables, shine my boots, make my bed, I'm hungry Merlin! No, not the pork! Take it back." Merlin mimicked Arthur under his breath. You would think that after almost five years under his service he would have gotten used to the Prince'…well…general pratiness.

He hadn't.

_And ah the wonders of serving said prat_, Merlin thought with a snort as he trudged through the empty corridors of the castle towards Gauis' quarters and his own inviting bed.

He had long ago realized, that while Arthur may look the part of the gorgeous fairytale prince, he sure as anything didn't act like one. _Though,_ Merlin thought with a small smile, he couldn't deny the _pleasure_ it was to dress and undress him…To revealing the golden skin and taunt muscles…the lovely trail of blond, curly hairs leading downwards, that he just itched to lick… And then, after each garment had been removed, it was time to help the Prince bathe… How Merlin savored those moments… The Prince truly was a sight to behold in his naked splendor…

Too bad Arthur always had to ruin it by opening his big gob.

"Oh no," Merlin groaned quietly as he realized the subject of his thoughts and the effet it was having of certain parts of his anatomy… Luckily, Gauis' quarters were in sight, so he wouldn't have to worry about anyone coming across him in this state.

After checking to make sure that Gauis was indeed asleep, Merlin hurried into his room and shut the door. He was tired and it had been a long and tiresome day. But first, he had some business to attend to…

"Tace." He murmured, thanking the Heavens that he had come across the silencing spell in one of Gauis' old manuscripts.

Taking off his clothes, Merlin made his way over to his bed. Lying on his back, he set to work. He pictured Arthur' naked form in his mind, stroking himself all the while. He had just undressed him, but unlike all the other times that he had restrained himself, Merlin reached out to the Prince. Pressing a kiss to his lips, as his hand trailed downwards…

Nothing.

No reaction whatsoever.

"Stupid Arthur," he growled impatiently as he reached down with his other hand to fondle his balls.

Thoughts of Arthur may have provoked the hardening of his member, but it was painfully obvious that he would have to find another subject to give him his release...

"Emrys…" the very frustrated Merlin murmured.

_God what he wouldn't do to have Mordred with him right then_, he thought desperately as he sucked on a finger, coating it with saliva before gently teasing his opening. Mewling, Merlin slowly probed his hot channel with his slickened digit, searching…

"Oof!" he saw stars as his finger gently prodded his prostate.

Making sure to find that special spot again and again, as he picked up the speed of the hand on his leaking prick, Merlin felt his balls tighten for a moment, before he was coming. Waves of pleasure assaulted him, leaving him laying exhausted and spent on his bed.

"Damn it," he groaned. "Gwen's right after all…I need to get laid."

Sighing, Merlin stood shakily. Moistening a cloth, he made sure to wipe his juices off of him body, and everywhere else it seemed to his tired brain, before he quickly donned his nightgown. Nestled under his covers, Merlin quickly fell into a deep sleep, not to be woken till morning.

* * *

**Hey! Just thought I should clarify a couple points here.**

**First off, "Tace", which I used as a silencing spell, translates literally into 'be silent' in Latin, according to my research on the internet.**

**Second, this will not be an Arthur/Merlin fic. Merlin just appreciates his beauty. But really, who wouldn't? The boy is yummy! So is Merlin though... Sighs. I simple CANNOT wait for the next season to start. Wait, there is a second season right? There had better be, because this show is awesome! Erm, I'm going to stop rambling on now... Grins sheepishly.**

**Thirdly, I'm rather certain that men along with women wore nightgowns to bed in those times, so that is the reason Merlin "donned his nightgown". Not that it won't come in handy later on….Grins evilly and licks lips.**

**Ooohhh…this is soooo fun to write!**

**Don't forget to go check out all my other stories! :D**

**Review as AMAZING things.**

**~Autumn Skyie**


End file.
